<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun by CheekyTorah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667314">Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah'>CheekyTorah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr One-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Molly being Molly, On the Run, POV James Sirius Potter, Romantic Fluff, Snogging, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James just wants to have a little fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr One-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/gifts">MarshmallowMcGonagall</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I believe this was a prompt from MarshmallowMcGonagall</p><p>Unbeta’d hope you enjoy! Xo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James huffed, watching Grandma Molly dragging Scorpius into *another* robe shop. Honestly, the one four shops ago would have been perfect, except Narcissa insisted that it wasn’t quite right for Scorp’s skin tone. Normally the expression of exasperation and the silent cries for help from his fiancée would have amused him to no end, but James had just about enough of their weekly wedding shopping excursions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not that he wasn’t excited for their wedding, he was, he was just more so looking forward to the actual marriage than a party. Though James always did like a good party, the fun was definitely being sucked out by the constant nagging, poking and prodding about everything being the perfect event. It was as if it was Grandma Molly and Narcissa who were getting married, not them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were shoved towards the changing area arms full of robes and trousers. They smirked at each other and shook their heads as they pulled on another set of robes. He turned towards Scorpius and his mind temporarily faltered. It was prone to do so when Scorpius was looking particularly handsome, and well, the trip for these robes were definitely worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After showing off their robes to their tearful grandparents, they slipped back into their regular wear while the two women paid. James spied a window in the corner of the change room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to slip out of here?” He grinned mischievously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll have a fit if we leave,” Scorpius eyes wide and looked around the wall at his own grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m about to lose it,” James groaned. “This wedding seems to be more for everyone else, and I’m bored. Let's go have some fun! Let them pick out the plates and decorations. Do you really care what colour dish we ate off of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scorpius’ mouth twitched and he grasped James's hand.  He pulled him towards the window and the two climbed out. If there hadn’t been anti apparition wards, they’d have popped out much easier, but the adventure of climbing out a window definitely gave James a little thrill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing louder and freer than they had in months, they raced towards a little alley down the street behind a café.  Scorpius was breathing heavily, eyes bright and full of happiness as he dragged James into the alley and pinned him against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, I wanted to rip those robes off you,” Scorpius murmured into James neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the tendon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James shivered, eyes fluttered closed, and tipped his head to the side giving him more access. He opened his eyes briefly and saw Narcissa Malfoy standing outside the shop, with a sour look on her face, eyes darting back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to go, love!” James chuckled and pulled away, dragging Scorpius further into the alley and behind various shops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ran all the way into Muggle London, weaving around groups of people along the walk.  Finally, they fell into a panting heap in a nearby park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think... they... will find…. us?” Scorpius heaved between heavy breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we already did,” an unimpressed voice drawled from above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James startled and looked about, finding Narcissa and Grandma Molly with their arms crossed and glaring at them. He groaned and dropped his head back to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the love of Godric, can we please just have a break from your madness!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, you are making me regret this whole farce.” Scorpius complained, and James looked at him surprised. “ I don’t care about the wedding, I just want to be married to this idiot. Just have at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James beamed, and wrapped his arm around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s hard glare softened considerably, and she let her arms fall loose at her sides.  She glanced at Molly who nodded, a look of amusement in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, boys,” Grandma Molly said. “Go have some fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James grinned as he jumped up and pecked his Grandmother on the cheek, and then Narcissa too for good measure, followed by Scorpius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the two gripped each others hands and ran towards the nearest alley to apparate home. Fun. Yeah, James had something fun in mind for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>